cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Buster
|minions = |enemies = Wolfsbane, Aswad, Anthony (formerly), F.A.N.G.S Workers, Professor Whiskers and his men|likes = Cooking, his friends, flying, beautiful women, singing, dancing, Christmas, his muscles, hot baths|dislikes = Abandonment, Wolfsbane, bad tempers, mistreatment, losing his fur, embarrassment, upsetting his friends|powers = Flight|weapons = Fists|fate = Bids Hugo and the Mastiffs a farewell and happily continues his role as prince|inspiration = Maui from Moana Mason}}'''Buster '''is a fruit bat, and the secondary tritagonist in the Black Lion franchise. He's a muscular bat residing in Wolf Town as their prince, as well as the adoptive son of Prince Carlos. Background Buster was born to a very poor family, although they loved their son and would do anything to protect him. Buster's mother spent most of her time, taking care of Buster and his father was a miner. He was very hard-working but he was underpaid. One day, when Buster's father was mining the old abandoned coal mines, he discovered a door that leads to a mine of gold. His boss was impressed because it was the lost treasure and he promised to pay Buster's father, a very large fortune for his hard-work. With that large fortune, Buster's parents were able to move into a mansion and Buster was able to go to a great school where he could receive a good education. Everything was great for Buster and his parents until some greedy mobsters wanted Buster's parents' money for themselves but they refused. The greedy mobsters said that if they don't give them the money by the end of the day, they'll kill them. Buster's parents didn't want their son to die, so they stopped by every orphanage to drop their son, so he can avoid being killed by they wouldn't take bats. The only place where they could drop Buster off was the Wolf Castle. They didn't know that the ruler would want to adopt a bat but they had to drop Buster off there for his own good. Later that night, they said their last goodbye to Buster before they left and by the time they left the Wolf Castle, the greedy mobsters killed them for not giving the money to them, leaving Buster as an orphan. As for Buster, Prince Carlos was very kind enough to take him, adopt him and raise him as his son. He raised Buster to be a sweet, kind and polite gentleman. Personality Buster is extremely gregarious, funny, energetic and most of all, very, very happy. He is loved by all of his friends and family and he loves all of them. From Carlos' point of view, Buster is very eccentric and that's because of his exuberant nature, although just like Prince Carlos said he can be very compassionate to his friends and can feel deep sympathy for his friends. Buster doesn't let all of the pain, sadness, and fear from his backstory get to him and after being adopted by Prince Carlos, he has learned to be kind and benevolent. In Buster's song, "Happy," he was shown to be a famous hero in all of Wolf Town. Since he's a hero, he's extremely brave and daring. Buster did mention that he won't be jealous if someone else becomes the hero of Wolf Town, he'll be proud of the person who becomes the hero of Wolf Town as well. Despite being a famous town hero, he is very insecure especially after suffering an accident from flying which resulted in his phobia of flying but he is able to conquer it and now he loves to fly. In the cartoon series, Buster is helpful, brave, selfless, supportive and brotherly. Physical appearance Buster is a large and muscular fruit bat with red eyes and black eyes. Unlike most fruit bats, he has black fur all over his body but he has a small patch of orange on his tail. He has large wings attached to his body which he uses to fly and to use as a weapon. Powers and abilities * '''Bat Physiology: '''Buster is anthropomorphic fruit bat ** '''Flight: '''Like all bats, Buster can fly and at a very high speed. Although, when he vowed to never fly again due to that accident he suffered years ago, he also used his wings to help him with his cooking. After conquering his fear, Buster used his wings for flying and as a weapon. * '''Physical Strength: '''Buster is extremely strong and gained most of his strength by eating right and exercising during his times as prince. * '''High Speed: '''Buster can run and fly at a very high speed. * '''Clever Intellect: '''Buster is exceptionally intelligent, witty and highly skilled. * '''Immortality: '''Buster is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Years after his parents' death, Buster was adopted by Prince Carlos and he became the prince of Wolf Town. He even became the famous chef of the Wolf Castle since Wolfsbane was banished from Wolf Town. He suffered from an accident by flying leaving scared and to never fly again, so he won't suffer the accident again. Buster is eager to conquer his fear of flying and save Wolf Town from Wolfsbane's wrath. In the film, Buster serves as one of the two tritagonists with Eddie as the main one. Buster is seen after Matthew, Brodi and Eddie escaped from Wolfsbane's lair. That's when Brodi decided to get some information from Wolf Town's leader on Wolfsbane. After they got information on Wolfsbane's backstory, Matthew said that he would feel more safer if Carlos would hire someone who knew a lot about Wolfsbane and his tricks and Prince Carlos knew the right person. Carlos took Matthew, Brodi and Eddie to the kitchen where Buster was preparing a meal. Carlos introduced Matthew, Brodi and Eddie to Buster and he immediately grew attached to Matthew and Brodi but it took Buster to get attached to Eddie since he had a bad temper. During Buster's song, "Happy," he said that ever since he was a teenager, he's been rescuing and helping people in need which is how he got his name, "Buster the Great." Once the song was over, Buster joined the trio on the rest of their journey. Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster stopped at Woolsville to get some supplies. After they got the supplies, they went back to Wolf Town to rescue Archibald and the others. Thanks to Buster's agility and his wits, they were able to get into the Wolfsbane's lair without being spotted by the guards and this time they were able to free Archibald and the others. While Matthew and Brodi could get Archibald and Artie out but it took Buster and Eddie a long time to get Stella and the others. Buster couldn't fly them out. Suddenly, they got caught by Wolfsbane and his men and Aswad placed them in a stronger cage and placed a big piece of cloth on it. Eddie got mad at Buster for not flying out of the lair when he had the chance, that's when Buster revealed to Eddie and the others, that he suffered an accident from flying and he's afraid he might get hurt again. After Eddie threw Brodi's guitar into the ocean, that's when Buster decided not to talk to Eddie, he then went to Brodi to comfort him along with the others. Eddie then told Matthew, his backstory where his wife, Angel was killed by some human hunters leaving as a widower and leaving the kids without a mother. Buster felt sympathy for Eddie and the loss of his wife. He was then happy when he and Brodi restored their bond by hugging. Wolfsbane then revealed to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat heading towards a waterfall. Before Wolfsbane left the boat in his hovercraft, his last words were “It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number.” He then left the boat in his hovercraft. Matthew was able to free himself and the others but he couldn't stop the boat because the controls were too complex. He didn't know what to do until he saw the rocky pathway. When they were about to jump to safety, Buster was grabbing Brodi and Stella to help them get to safety. When Eddie was falling down the waterfall, Buster was surprised that Matthew saved Eddie, despite all of the drama they went through. Matthew and the others then took the next train to Columbia to cover up their tracks. By the time, they got back to Columbia, Buster and the others met Charles, Rebecca and the others and Buster liked all of them a lot. Before Brodi and the others left, Buster said that he's going to miss Matthew, a whole lot. He then called a helicopter to take him back to the Wolf Castle. While he was waiting, he said that he was going to miss Brodi and his family very much. He gave Eddie a friendly handshake and said that he's a great father and if he ever needs help with the kids, he'll help. The helicopter came and he left. Buster heard that Brodi and his family were kidnapped by Wolfsbane and his men so he got help from Prince Carlos, Sensei, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson. After Anthony was punched off the platform, Buster caught him and he was flying which surprised Matthew and the others. He showed up with Carlos and the others. He was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. After Wolfsbane's death, Buster was proud of Matthew and Brodi. When Prince Carlos said that he was going to make Anthony, a servant to the castle, Buster said he and him will be the best of friends. He was happy when Matthew and Brodi got medals for saving Woolsville and Wolf Town from Wolfsbane's wrath. Buster was even more happy when Matthew and Charles got adopted by Eddie and his family. He helped Matthew and his remodel the house and he promised to visit them. Buster is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family," along with Matthew, Brodi and Eddie. The North Wooten Buster serves as a supporting character in the film along with Prince Carlos, Sensei, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson. He was seen changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote that Matthew made. After Whiskers' death, he was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plan. The Black Lion Buster serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Heroes Category:Chefs Category:Males Category:Bats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:European characters Category:Princes Category:Forest animals Category:Orphans Category:TV Animation characters Category:English characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Tritagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters who fly Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Nobility Category:Dancers